SPICE! (The Epilogue)
by mayecchi
Summary: "SPICE!" Semua orang tahu dan semua orang pernah menyanyikannya. Namun tahukah mereka makna di balik lagu tersebut? [WARNING! Lemon with corny dialogue inside!]


**Disclaimer:**

All **Vocaloid** characters belongs to their rightful owner.

 **Minato** is inspired by a real person known as _utaite_ known as **Tourai.**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **LEMON INSIDE!** Read with your own risk. **AU** (of course), **OOC** , **OC**.

* * *

 **SPICE!**

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

 _Riing Riing Riing_

Len terbangun mendengar bunyi panggilan masuk di telepon genggamnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, dengan mata masih setengah terbuka ia pun duduk di kasurnya.

"Siapa, sih? Pagi-pagi begini udah nelepon," gumamnya kesal. Ia pun ambil telepon genggamnya dari atas meja, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya saat membaca nama penelepon pagi itu. Didiamkannya telepon yang terus berdering tanpa henti itu, sampai sekitar 5 menit barulah ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hng?" ia menjawab dengan suara dibuat-buat seolah baru bangun tidur.

"Kamu kemarin kemana, sih? Pergi sama siapa? Kok gak hubungin aku?" kata suara di telepon. Len menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kemarin aku dipanggil Produser, Miku.." jawabnya masih dengan suara dibuat-buat mengantuk, "ia minta aku buat nyanyiin lagu barunya."

"Kamu bohong! Kemarin aku seharian di studio, Produser gak bicara apa-apa!" sentak Miku sedikit berteriak, Len menjauhkan telinganya dari speaker.

"Mana pernah sih aku bohong sama kamu, mungkin Produser masih merahasiakannya dari yang lain." kali ini Len memang menjawab yang sebenarnya. Produser memang memanggilnya untuk membicarakan proyek lagu baru, tapi itu seminggu yang lalu.

"Ng.." terdengar jeda panjang diseberang telepon, "ya sudah. Nanti kita jadi kencan kan?"

"Tentu. Makasih ya, sayang. Asal kamu tahu, cuma kamu yang ada di hatiku sekarang. _You're my only one_ , Miku." ucap Len dengan gentle.

"...um. S-sampai ketemu nanti!" Len tersenyum mendengar suara Miku yang sedikit bergetar, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang tersipu dan salah tingkah.

"Ya, sampai nanti." sahut Len lalu menutup teleponnya sambil menyeringai. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa begitu lepas, tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

"Len..?" panggil sebuah suara dari sebelahnya. Len menoleh menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu, wajah bangun tidurnya sangat cantik.

"Aku membangunkanmu? _Gomen ne_ ," ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap pipi gadis yang dari kemarin menemaninya itu. Namanya Luka, ia adalah senior Len di tempat kerja.

" _It's okay_ ," sahut Luka sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Len ikut berbaring disampingnya, dipeluknya gadis itu erat. Kulit mereka bersentuhan, sekilas terasa 'setruman' dari dua kulit yang tanpa penutup itu. Luka menatap mata biru milik lelaki berambut pirang itu, Len tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirnya. Ia membalas ciuman itu dengan mesra.

Bibir mereka saling berpagutan, Len tak sedikitpun membiarkan Luka bernafas dengan benar. Ia menghisap, menjilat dan mengecup bibir Luka tanpa ampun. Luka pun melakukan hal yang serupa terhadap Len. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Len sementara lelaki itu memeluk pinggulnya.

Tubuh telanjang mereka -yang hanya dibungkus selembar selimut- saling meliuk memeluk pasangannya. Kehangatan menjalar dari tubuh mereka, pendingin ruangan pun tak bisa menahan keringat keluar dari kulit pasangan yang sedang bercumbu itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Luka saat Len menyarungi senjatanya dan akan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh Luka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len sambil menggesekkan senjatanya yang sudah siap tempur itu ke kulit Luka. Gadis itu mendecak, ia menunjuk tumpukan plastik berukuran 3x3 cm yang sudah terbuka. Lalu memandang belasan 'karet' bekas pertempuran mereka tadi malam. Len menyeringai, "itu takkan menghalangiku untuk bercinta denganmu, tahu?" sahutnya lalu mendekap tubuh Luka.

Ia menusukkan senjatanya perlahan tapi pasti, dipandanginya wajah Luka yang sedang menikmati penetrasi ala gentleman yang Len sedang lakukan.

"Ahh...nghh.." desah gadis itu ketika Len menancapkan senjatanya dalam-dalam. Deritan ranjang seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Len menjelajahi tubuh Luka, tertutupi dengan desahan kenikmatan dari keduanya. Teleponnya yang kembali berdering tak lagi ia pedulikan.

" _I'm coming_! Aaarrrghh.." geram Len sambil mendekap erat tubuh Luka yang juga mengejang mencapai orgasmenya.

* * *

"Kau terlambat, baka!" seru Miku sambil mencubiti pinggang kekasihnya. Len hanya meringis kesakitan. Dipegangnya tangan gadis berambut kuncir dua itu.

"Sudah dong, aku kan sudah minta maaf." pinta Len dengan wajah memelas. Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku masih ngambek!" ucapnya. Len menghela nafas, lalu berlutut dihadapannya.

"Gomenasai, hime-sama. Please allow me to acompany you," ucap Len sambil memberi hormat layaknya pelayan kerajaan.

"Stop it, baka! Jangan bikin aku malu!" jerit Miku tertahan. Len hanya nyengir sambil tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Orang mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua, Miku menarik tangan Len lalu menjauh dari tempat itu dengan wajah merah padam. Sementara Len hanya tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, hari ini...apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Len ketika mereka sedang menikmati kakigori. Hari sudah petang, mereka sudah menaiki semua wahana di taman bermain itu. Miku terus tersenyum sepanjang hari, kecuali ketika Len menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

"Tentu saja," sahut Miku cepat. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, hm?" tanya Len sambil menatap wajah Miku yang sedikit merona sekarang. Miku melirik Len lalu menunduk malu saat tahu Len sedang menatapnya.

"Lupakan saja," gumam Miku sambil menghindari tatapan mata Len. Ia mengacak rambut gadis itu sambil tertawa renyah.

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu. Katakan, apa yang kurang dari hari ini?" goda Len. Miku kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Len tersenyum menunggu jawaban Miku.

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya." ketus Miku. Len terseyum simpul lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Miku membalas ciuman Len dengan lembut, mereka berciuman tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang yang lewat. Len melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengecup leher Miku yang membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

"Ups," Len menghentikan aksinya saat ingat mereka masih di tempat publik. Wajah Miku merah padam.

"Baka Len," gumamnya.

"Mau ke tempatku malam ini?" tanya Len disambut binar dimata Miku. Len tertawa dalam hati, gadis ini selalu gampang ditebak. Miku mengangguk cepat, lalu mereka pun berjalan pulang.

* * *

Len terus menggenggam tangan Miku selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Miku yang sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk apartemen Len, masih saja grogi saat akan kesana. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Len, ia membuka pintunya lalu mempersilahkan Miku masuk.

"Tadaima," ucap Miku saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Len. Len mengunci pintu apartemennya, lalu mengajak Miku duduk di sofa.

"Miku-chan," panggil Len lembut sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Miku menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kanan Len.

"Hm?" sahut Miku sambil menatap Len. Len mengecup kembali bibir Miku, mereka melanjutkan aksi mereka tadi. Ciuman mesra itu kini semakin buas, Len menghisap bibir bawah Miku sementara Miku menghisap bibir atas Len. Lidah mereka berpagutan, saling hisap air liur masing-masing.

Tangan Len tak tinggal diam, ia membuka kancing atas kemeja Miku. Dengan cepat dilepasnya kemeja gadis itu tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Len meraba dan meremas pelan dada Miku yang masih terhalangi bra. Tidak sabaran, bra itu pun kemudian dilepasnya. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman sambil terengah-engah, Miku menarik kemeja Len, meminta Len untuk melepasnya. Len menuruti keinginan gadis itu, ia melepas kemejanya sendiri.

Miku berjengit ketika Len menyapukan lidahnya ke bagian paling sensitif di dadanya.

"L-Len.. _D-dame_...nghh..." sergah Miku setengah hati ketika Len menghisap bagian itu dengan lembut. Len terus bermain dengan dada Miku yang berkali-kali dihisapnya, sementara bibirnya bermain dengan dada kiri Miku, tangannya bekerja di dada kanan Miku dengan meremasnya lembut. Miku hanya bisa pasrah, ia memeluk kepala Len di dadanya sambil sesekali menjambak rambut Len.

"Miku..." bisik Len di telinganya, kini Len beranjak menjilati dan mengecup leher Miku. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas merah disana, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada dada Miku.

"Sekarang, Len.." pinta Miku dengan wajah merona. Len mengerti keinginan kekasihnya, ia pun menggendong Miku ala 'bride' lalu membaringkannya di kasur kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Len membuka celana Miku sekaligus. Kini Miku telah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya, Len memandang tubuh Miku dengan kagum sekaligus bangga bisa memlilikinya.

" _Aishiteimasu_ ," bisik Len di telinga Miku. Kemudian ia menyentuh daerah sensitif diantara kaki Miku, Miku mengerang seiring dengan usapan lembut jemari Len di bawah sana. Tanpa ragu, Len pun menciumi dan menjilati tempat yang telah basah oleh cairan cinta Miku.

" _This bitter and sweet syrup_ ," ujar Len sembari menjilat dan menghisap cairan cinta Miku yang membanjir. " _Let me be the only one to lick it,_ " lanjut Len. Ia pun 'memakan' habis bagian bawah Miku, yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Len...aah...Len... _motto_..." desahan Miku memenuhi kamar yang menjadi sarang cinta dua sejoli itu. Len menikmati saat-saat bersama Miku, lebih dari wanita lain. Entah, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Ia tidak mengerti cinta, tapi ia menikmati saat bercinta. Menurutnya, berhubungan tanpa ikatan lebih menyenangkan. Cinta itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah bagaimana kita mengungkapkannya lewat gairah. Karena begitu lebih mudah.

"Aaaahhhh ... _icchauuuu_..." desah miku panjang seiring dengan orgasmenya yang kesekian. Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia membuka celananya sekaligus hingga kini tubuhnya juga polos tanpa penutup. Miku tersipu memandang tubuh polos Len, padahal ini bukan kali pertama mereka bercinta.

Len mengubah posisinya hingga berada diantara kedua kaki Miku yang membuka, senjatanya telah mengeras dan siap tempur. Len menempelkan senjatanya ke liang kewanitaan Miku yang telah siap menampung gairahnya, perlahan ia mendorong masuk senjatanya.

"Nghh.." lenguh Miku penuh kenikmatan. Len menyentakkan senjatanya sampai masuk seluruhnya ke dalam liang cinta Miku. "Hurts! Nghh..." desah Miku sambil mencengkram punggung Len dengan kukunya. Len terengah menahan gairahnya yang membara, liang Miku terasa begitu hangat mencengkram senjata Len.

"Sempit..ugh..." gumam Len sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Miku mendesah hebat merasakan senjata Len bergerak maju-mundur keluar-masuk liang cintanya. Mereka terus berpacu menumpahkan gairah yang membara.

Len menggenjot tubuh Miku sambil memeluknya, Miku membelitkan kakinya ke pinggang Len. Mereka tak menghiraukan keringat yang membasahi tubuh. Len menekan pinggulnya dalam-dalam di liang Miku. Mereka mengerang bersamaan sambil tetap berpelukan erat.

"Aaaaahhh..."

"Miku, _ne_.. _My bitter and hot spice, I'll give it to you right now_. Aaaarrrrghh..." Len menikmati orgasmenya di dalam liang cinta Miku. Ia membelai lembut kepala gadis itu, "ne, Miku.. _My unforgettably wonderful taste, can you feel it throughout your body_?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum menggoda. Miku meninju dada Len pelan.

" _Baka_ ," sahutnya dengan suara serak. Mereka pun tertidur sambil berpelukan.

* * *

"Miku- _chan_!" panggil Produser yang saat itu mengenakan kaos lengan panjang warna putih yang digulung sampai lengan. Miku yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Rin segera menghampiri Produser.

"Ya, Minato- _sama_?" sahut Miku. Minato sang Produser menarik Miku menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Miku- _chan_ , aku ingin minta pendapat. Aku dan Len sedang membuat lagu baru, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minato sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi lirik lagu. Miku membacanya sekilas lalu wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Yo, Minato- _san_! Ada apa ini?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba muncul. Miku menatap Len dan Minato dengan berang.

" _BAKA_! _ERO_! _HENTAAAAAI_!" jerit Miku sambil melempar kertas-kertas tersebut ke wajah Len. Kertas-kertas tersebut berserakkan di lantai, kertas berisi not balok dan lirik lagu yang nantinya akan menjadi legenda.

 **SPICE.**

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note_** : _Ossu~ maafkan kelancangan saya mempublish fanfic mesum sialan ini, padahal masih newbie. Iya sih saya tau gak ada hubungannya, tapi tetep aja merasa lancang. Mana itu bahasanya aduh,_ corny _abis wwww tapi kalau k_ _alian baca ini berarti udah baca fic di atas, gimana gimana? Mesum kan? /duesh_

 _Sebenernya saya gak ada niat beralih ke genre mesum secepat ini, tapi ... demi mengisi kekosongan akun ini jadi (terpaksa) saya publish. Sekali lagi gomen buat yang kurang suka, dan silahkan flame dan reviewnya. I'll really appreciate that! **-Mayecchi-**_


End file.
